Noticed
by EJOakenshield
Summary: Bofur had always loved to make his friends smile, but there was one dwarf in particular that he longed to keep happy for the rest of his days. Bofur knew, however, that a dwarf like Thorin could never notice him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Noticed**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Bofur had always loved to make his friends smile, but there was one dwarf in particular that he longed to keep happy for the rest of his days, but Bofur knew that a dwarf like Thorin could never notice him.

It had already been a long road on the quest to Erebor, which Bofur had foolishly thought would be much less... life threatening. He was tired, dirty, and more than a little on edge, but he was still doing his best to remain positive, and lift the spirits of those around him. Which had always been his way. He never thought of himself. If he could make someone smile, that was enough for him. Just putting that small piece of happiness in their day was worth it to Bofur, and that satisfaction was even greater depending on who was smiling back at him.

Bofur remembered the first time he had made Thorin smile.

It was at Bilbo's home. Bag End, if he remembered correctly. After all of the business had been said, and Gandalf had taken a very woozy Bilbo to the back room to speak, it had happened. He had actually done nothing more than express concern for the hobbit. He recalled it so vividly. He looked to Bifur, who had been on his right, while Thorin was on his left at the head of the table, smoking his pipe. "I hope our burglar didn't hurt himself too badly. I'd hate to think it was my fault." Bifur had signaled 'wait', which Bofur knew to mean 'wait and see', then, for a reason he still could not place, he looked over to Thorin, who caught his gaze and smiled at him.

It was short, and his white teeth only peeked through his lips, as he placed the mouthpiece of the pipe between them. Though just as short, it was that warm. It was a real smile, and his blue eyes had sparkled in a way that almost made Bofur forget he was looking at a king. It was Bofur who broke the gaze, in fact, looking down at the table as he returned the grin, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the sentiment with someone so... indescribable.

Now, they were all crawling through some cramped crevice in the earth, scurrying away from orcs, and Bofur found this a much less enjoyable situation, though you wouldn't know it from the way he giggled at Bombur, who was having a very difficult time making it through the tight space.

"Come now, Bombur!" He said lightly, pushing his cousin through a particularly small spot. "Can't have you blocking the way for the rest of us."

It continued like this for what felt like ages, when they finally emerged, on a tall cliff, overlooking the most beautiful city he had ever laid eyes on. The waterfalls that surrounded it were almost uncountable, and the sun caused the stone to glisten in it's setting. The air was cleaner, and the water was a crisp blue. Bofur was in awe. He barely heard Bilbo put a name to what he saw.

"Rivendell..."

The toymaker looked up when he heard Thorin and Gandalf start to speak, and he knew his king was not pleased, and he understood why, though he hoped they would have the chance to go there. He wanted to see it up close. Elven or not, it was so welcoming. Finally, they made their way down and after a shaky first meeting, they were now sitting around, enjoying a very generous, even though odd, meal.

Bofur had tried not to notice the absense of Thorin from their table, and found himself envying Gandalf, and the Elf Lord who were now able to have his company as they dined. Though, despite his thoughts, he was glad to be in a comfortable place, with food, and merry company. Hopefully they could manage a bath, and a warm place to sleep, and the toymaker would be more than content, and would find reason to question all he had heard of elves.

It was that night, the very first night in Rivendell, that Bofur had his first private conversation with Thorin. Though, he found he would only enjoy remembering part of it later. He had been walking alone, humming a happy tune, and just taking in the sights in the moonlight. The statues and intricate carvings in the railings of the balcony was absolutely magnificent and Bofur found himself filled with the urge to carve something. He wasn't sure what exactly, but he just felt inspired. He reached in his pocket and felt for his knife. It was there but he didn't pull it out. He started to look around, realizing he had nothing _to_ carve.

Then his eyes landed on a branch that was winding it's way over from it's origin in a brave tree on the mountainside, causing it to hang very close to the edge of a balcony not far from Bofur. The toymaker smiled, and jogged over. Once there, he noticed that the branch was within reach, but to have a thick enough piece to actually carve, he would have to work for it. He peered over the edge of the balcony to see that the mountain continued down, but not too far below, the elves had made a pathway out of it, causing it to now be lined with white granite. So, steep hill to stone. He decided he may come out injured, but not dead at the end of it, if he were to fall, and found it worth the risk. All he had to do was reach over far enough, and snap the branch in the right spot.

He scrambled up onto the railing, until his both of his knees were on it, and the toes of his boots were hooked on the safe side. He reached as far as he could without making his balance shaky, and grabbed the branch at a decent thickness. It was the last thought that did the toymaker in. Perhaps whatever he was going to carve would need a base, and maybe he should try for a just a _bit_ thicker. As soon as he reached the extra half-inch, his boots slipped. He yelped and grabbed the branch with both hands, but it snapped right where it connected to the tree, and there he went, branch and all, tumbling toward the stone path below.

He tried to stop himself, but he was rolling end over end, and picking up speed as he went. It was on the last flip that he had noticed Thorin. The king had just enough time to look to his left, pipe in mouth and hand, before Bofur crashed into him, sending them, and branch, flying across the stone, until they landed in a large, ornate fountain, rushing and spraying with ice cold water.

Bofur gripped the side of it, and pulled himself out of the water, up to his elbows, gasping and coughing, only then noticing that he could easily stand in it, even though it came up to his thighs. Then he heard Thorin shoot up from the water, his long hair sopping on his head. He pushed it all back with one hand and steadied himself on the side next to Bofur. He spit out some water, and took a deep, hurried breath before looking down to see a large branch floating in the water beside them.

"What in Durin's name were you doing?" He finally said, and even though his tone was harsh, he helped Bofur stand straight, and made sure he could before letting him go.

"I-I... was getting some wood..." Bofur looked down at the branch and felt his whole face grow hot as what had just happened really sank in. "I was going to ... carve something." He sighed, realizing how incredible idiotic he must look, not to mention they were still standing in a fountain. Thorin huffed, and jumped out of the fountain with ease, only using one hand to brace himself on the side. Bofur wasn't as skilled. He found his soaking hat, and placed it on his head. He had to use both arms to brace himself on the side, but just as he jumped, Thorin wrapped his large hands around Bofur's wrists, and pulled him out with ease.

He looked up at Thorin, and from the heat that he felt he knew he must be blushing like a maiden. He looked down, and started speaking quickly: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that. Well, not that I meant to fall in the first place, but I certainly didn't mean to hurt you." Then Bofur gasped as the thought occurred to him, and he looked into Thorin's eyes. "You're not hurt are you?"

Thorin looked at Bofur suspiciously for a second, but then his brow softened and he actually chuckled a bit as he started to wring out the dark blue robe he was wearing over his normal traveling attire. "I'm alright, Bofur." He looked back over to him quickly, however, and added: "Are you?"

Bofur nodded, but started moving each of his limbs to make sure none hurt worse than the other, even though his whole body was now throbbing from his tumble, and he could feel the hot stinging of the scratches and scrapes he had received. Thorin looked up to the balcony above, the one Bofur had fell from and let his eyes follow the toymakers path to the fountain.

"You're lucky I was there." He said finally, "If I hadn't slowed you down, you could've been killed." Then he scoffed a bit and continued: "You could've killed us both..."

"I'm sorry." Bofur said looking down, trying to ignore the dripping that was coming from everywhere. "The last thing I would want is to hurt you." The words had just came out, and even though they were very true, Bofur immediately felt embarrassed all over again, and he could sense the blush returning. Finally, he gathered enough courage to look up, and Thorin was gazing at him with questioning, yet soft eyes.

"I said I'm alright." He confirmed. He walked over and fished the large branch out of the fountain and handed it to Bofur. The toymaker looked up at him, and there it was. A smile. Soft, and warm like the first, but this one was longer, even though he was soaking wet, and probably more than a little frustrated. Bofur smiled, but still could not hold the king's eyes as he did. "What are you going to carve?" Bofur shook his head, as he peered down at the branch. He wanted to just throw it away. His inspired mood was gone, now all he could think about was how he just bowled their king into a fountain, even if he was being understanding about it.

"Nothing..." He said finally, and tossed the branch into the bushes beside them.

Thorin gave him a confused glance, but before he could speak a breeze rolled by and chilled them both to the bone. Bofur, had to turn, shielding his wet face from the icy breeze. Thorin wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Come." He said to Bofur, motioning for him to follow. "Let's get out these..." As he passed the bush, however, he stopped and, once again, grabbed the branch and handed it to Bofur. "Carve something." He said, tilting his head and smiling yet again. Three in one night? Bofur was on a roll. "I'd hate to think all of this was for nothing."

It was Bofur's turned to chuckle, but he nodded and as he followed the king, he broke the access off the branch until he had about a foot of thick, cylindrical wood. Perfect for carving almost anything, though he still could not see the form living in the wood, and now he felt very pressured about it. He examined the grain, and twisted it this way and that, still following Thorin closely.

Finally, they made it to the room that had been arranged for Thorin, and Bofur couldn't help but marvel at it. Then, Bofur realized he should have gone to his own room, that he was sharing with his cousins, to change. He only had one other outfit with him, but he felt a bit inappropriate. He had just followed him. Perhaps he'd follow Thorin Oakenshield anywhere. Of course, he had said to follow. His thoughts were slowed by Thorin stripping off the soaking robe, and tossing it out to the balcony. He wasn't wearing his coat, or armor, and the blue tunic that he did sport was stuck to him, every muscle showing perfectly. Bofur only took it in for a second but turning, and focusing on the soon-to-be carving in his hand.

"Here." He heard the king say, and when he turned back, Thorin was within arms length, holding out a tunic similar to the one he wore. Bofur took it, but the immediately held it back out to him.

"I have some clothes." He smiled. "In my room. You don't have to-"

"It's fine." Thorin always knew just what volume, and tone to set to make an order clear, and Bofur just nodded.

Thorin turned around, and went back to the bag he had gotten the tunic from, and fumbled through it. Bofur watched him, unsure what he should be doing. He finally sat his branch on a small table by the door, and pulled his hat and coat off, having to take a few steps toward Thorin to pitch his coat out on the balcony with Thorin's robe, which just seemed the most appropriate place at the moment. Thorin finally turned around with a shrug that was the most casual movement he'd ever seen from the king. He held out some dark, drawstring trousers, and said: "I'm certain these will be too large for you." Bofur took them. "But the string will help."

Bofur smiled and him, and couldn't help but laugh at how personable Thorin could be. Thorin's head tilted slightly in that way when he was trying to understand something. The toymaker had noticed it, and cared for it. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just feel a bit... ridiculous."

"And why is that?" Thorin said, as he turned and grabbed a change of clothes for himself.

Bofur had to scramble for an answer that would make sense. "Just... what happened. Not my best moment you know... and now..."

Thorin turned back to him, but instead of the warm smile Bofur had seen before, this was more of a smirk, but then it faded and that thoughtful look came back on his face. "Is it so odd that I would be kind to you?"

Bofur shook his head, and took an involuntarily step toward him. "No!" He then backed off quickly when he saw the alarm in Thorin's eyes, and spoke again, softer: "I mean... That's not what I meant."

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. He turned, and in one swift movement of his right hand, he pulled his wet tunic over his head. Bofur could feel his eyes widen as Thorin's raven hair cascaded back down onto his back and shoulders, releasing droplets of water, to slide down the curves of the muscles, and scars. He tore his eyes away, and turned back, walking toward the door and into the shadow, where there were no candles. He changed quickly, not looking up to where Thorin was. They had changed in front of each other before, but always in a crowd and never so quietly. Bofur felt much better when they were both clothed, and Thorin motioned for him to come out to the balcony, lighting a new pipe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thorin said through puffs of swirling smoke. "You seem nervous."

"Nah, not nervous. Embarrassed, maybe..."

Thorin smiled, but he looked to the sky as he did. "No need." He said, "No harm done."

Bofur laughed, starting to feel a bit more like himself. "Aye." He agreed, "Though, I'm not so sure it will be worth it. I haven't the faintest idea what I want to carve..."

Thorin offered the smoking pipe to him, and it took it gratefully.

"I have faith that it will be worthwhile." Thorin said simply, working his left braid apart slowly with his fingers, holding the bead in his hand. "I've seen your carvings."

"You have."

Thorin nodded, now starting to braid the black and silver strands together again, each loop falling perfectly. "Bifur's dagger handle. You carved that from bone, did you not?"

Bofur nodded. It had been a birthday gift.

"And the beads that Bombur wears in his braids..." He replaced his one silver bead, "You carved them from stone."

Bofur nodded again, smiling over the pipe as he puffed it, watching Thorin's hands work smoothly on the next braid. He felt a warm feeling come over him that Thorin had noticed such small things. Though, it was common knowledge he was a bit of an artist, those just seemed the most simple and pure things, the gifts for his family.

"You're skilled Master Bofur, and since that wood came at such a price." He shot him a look that was a bit narrowed but playful, "I trust you'll do something useful with it."

Bofur chuckled, and looked down, hardly believing he was having such a light conversation after what had happened. Thorin reached over and pulled the pipe from Bofur, and took a casual drag, leaning on the railing of the balcony. He stared up at the stars, and the toymaker couldn't help but notice that his eyes matched them perfectly. Finally, he pulled his gaze from the king and looked up at the sparkling night sky.

"It's late..." Thorin said lazily, letting smoke roll from his lips as he spoke.

"It is." Bofur agreed, still looking up at the sky, which seemed just as beautiful as everything else in Rivendell. Then his face fell, and he realized suddenly that he may be over staying his welcome. He backed away from the rail, and Thorin turned to watch him. "I should probably be going. I've cause you enough trouble for one evening."

Thorin nodded to him, though his face seemed to drop a bit. Bofur couldn't really place what the shift was, but it made him stop. "If... that's what you want." He said, finally, just wanting to please the king, as he always sought to.

Thorin gave him that soft smile again, and said: "I don't mind your company, at all, and you have caused me no trouble."

The toymaker smiled. He walked over and grabbed the block of wood, and his knife, and rejoined Thorin on the balcony. He sat on the railing, close to where Thorin was leaning and started inspecting his canvas again. The king watched him, smoke rising from the pipe in unpredictable swirls between them. Bofur finally started to shave away some impurities, just starting generically. Thorin let his crystal eyes follow the toymaker's fingers.

"What shall you make?" He asked after another moment of silence.

"Hmmm..." Bofur still could not see it, though this would not be the first project he started without a plan. "A gift, perhaps." He said cheekily.

Thorin chuckled. "For whom?"

Bofur knew exactly who he meant to gift the sculpture to, but he was feeling a bit playful. "Ah, perhaps Kili... or Fili... Certainly Master Dwalin, or Balin would appreciate the gesture... Bifur and Bombur have received gifts already. Ori would enjoy it..." Thorin was watching him with an amused grin on his face, and Bofur couldn't help but add: "Perhaps for you..."

Thorin's grin faded, and he looked at Bofur with sincere surprise in his eyes. His head tilted just slightly in that way, then he looked down, and spoke softly: "You don't have to give me anything, Bofur."

"Of course I don't _have_ to..." Bofur replied, shaving off some more of the pale grey bark. "Maybe I wanted to."

The king shook his head, but looked up at Bofur with those sparkling blue eyes, and smiled again. "I'll leave the decision to you, Master Toymaker."

Bofur studied the way he looked in the moment. His left arm lying perfectly in front of his chest on the railing, and right elbow beside it. The pipe was in his mouth, cradled by his right hand, and then and idea came to Bofur's mind and the toymaker knew precisely what he wanted to carve, and started shaving very small pieces to start creating the shape. He wanted to look back up often, and he started moving his hands faster, finally seeing the art trying to work it's way out of the wood. They were quiet for a long time, and Bofur only braved two looks, and both times, Thorin was in the same position, but the first he was watching Bofur's hands and the second, he was watching the stars.

He wondered for a moment if the king would appriciate his idea. It made turn out a bit odd, but he was set it it, but even though it was far from looking like anything, he slowed, not wanting to give it away, and he suddenly found himself wondering again if he'd lingered too long. "You must be tired..." He said, wanting to gauge the king's reaction, but he merely shrugged, and finally knocked the ashed contents of his pipe over the railing.

"I'm always tired." He said, honestly without looking up. "Rest does not come easy to a troubled mind."

"Perhaps not." Bofur said, sliding off the rail to stand beside Thorin. "Though rest can do wonders, if it does come."

The king nodded, but turned back to the sky, and Bofur started to wonder why he was so taken by it. Finally after another odd silence he asked: "Fond of the stars?"

"Yes." Thorin answered without hesitation. "I think they're beautiful."

"Aye, they are." But Bofur wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at Thorin's eyes. The king looked down and caught his gaze. Thorin gave him that questioning gaze, and Bofur felt the blush return, knowing he'd been caught staring. He looked down and started mumbling. Finally he managed to get out: "I should let you get some sleep." Thorin watched him as he backed up, adjusting his hat nervously. "I shouldn't keep you." He said again.

"Bofur, if I wanted you to go, I would tell you." The toymaker froze, not quite sure what the king had meant. He chuckled nervously and looked at the ground but before he could speak, Thorin started again: "Do I make you so nervous? It didn't seem so before..."

"No, no." Bofur shook his head. "Not at all. I enjoy being around you, Thorin."

"Then, stay." Thorin said, motioning for him to return.

He did so, even though his heart was threatening to escape from his chest. He didn't know Thorin well enough to read his expression, though he did notice a look of content he had not seen before, and a bit of ... hesitation? Something. Bofur jumped back onto the started on his carving again. Thorin watched him quietly.

"I'm glad you came, Bofur." The king said finally.

"And why is that?" Bofur stopped carving and looked up with a smile.

"Because..." Thorin said, turning his eyes back to the sky. "You make people happy. You have a light about you that is contagious. I appreciate it, and I think the others do, as well. This journey would be much darker without you."

Bofur let his hands fall slowly, and even though he could feel the blush on his cheeks, he did not look away from Thorin. "The honor is mine." He said, and Thorin looked down at him. He smiled again and Bofur was lost in it..Thorin was beautiful. Inside and out, and every second Bofur spent with him, he became more and more smitten. He sighed and as his body slumped, his balance wavered, and Thorin had to reach out and push him back to keep him from landing face-first on the stone.

Thorin laughed. "You're being clumsy tonight." He teased.

"Ah, joke's on you..." Bofur said lightly, getting down before he embarrassed himself further. "I'm always clumsy."

Thorin pointed at the beginnings of Bofur's carving. "Surely someone who can make such beautiful art could not be called clumsy all the time."

Bofur laughed. Actually, he did feel like he was clumsy all the time. Especially today... or any time he was around the king really. "It would have to come out at the worst time, then." He admitted, trying to make a joke, but Thorin looked at him closely, then a smirk played on his lips.

"You feel embarrassed?"

"Well, of course..." Bofur looked at him as if he had missed something right in front of him, "I fall from a balcony, that's just ridiculous. Then, I roll into the _king!_ Not to mention landing us both in a fountain only weeks from winter. Then you have to share your clothes with me, and sit here listening to me prattle on about things you already know..." He slowly stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Of course I'd feel a bit foolish."

Thorin placed a hand on Bofur's shoulder. It was gentle, but his hand was large enough to cover the entirety of it. Bofur felt his breath hitch a bit, and prayed Thorin hadn't noticed it. He didn't seem to as he spoke: "You shouldn't worry. I think no less of you." He looked up at the sky again, but his eyes did not linger long, and his hand remained on the toymaker. When he glanced back down, brown eyes met sparkling blue, and he spoke again in a different tone: "I'm quite fond of you, actually."

Bofur parted his lips to answer, but he barely finished his breath before Thorin's hand tightened and yanked him forward. Bofur had the throw his hands out to avoid stabbing the king with the knife he was still holding. He felt a large arm reach around his back, and pull him until they were touching from chest to knee, and their lips were pushed together in a desperate, hurried kiss. For a second, Bofur couldn't move. His arms stayed out in front of him, one hand grasping the knife, the other holding the branch craving. Then emotion rushed through him, and he finally caught up to what was going on.

 _Kiss him, you fool!_

The knife and wood fell with a clank, and Bofur's arms wrapped Thorin's shoulders, pulling him closer, opening his mouth to let his king's tongue invade it. They kissed for a long time, both equally wanting, and rushed. Thorin had moved both of his hands down to Bofur's hips, holding them together with a constant force, while the toymaker was twisting and running his fingers through the black and silver hair of his king. Then, just as quickly as it began, Thorin stepped back, letting his arms drop and nearly stepping on the wooden block behind him. Bofur just stood in shock, one of his hands reaching up to touch his lips.

"Forgive me." He said quickly. It was odd to see the king flustered, but he certainly was now. "I didn't mean ... for that to happen."

Bofur couldn't help but let out a laugh. Did that really just happen? "Your tongue betrays your words." He said simply. Thorin looked up at him, and his eyes were wide. Bofur knew he had to take the moment of passion while he had it... before Thorin came to his senses. He stepped forward, placed their lips very close and whispered: "Impulse looks good on you, Thorin Oakenshield. You should try it more often." He had to lift up a bit to press their lips together, but Thorin leaned down to meet it swiftly, and before they knew it, they were grabbing at each other, and panting with need all over again.

This kiss took much longer to break and when they finally did, Bofur was pressed against the stone wall, halfway inside, halfway on the balcony. Thorin actually had to stand him back onto his feet soundly before stepping back, finally separating them completely. Bofur wanted to reach out to him, and beg him not to go a step further, in fact, he was already too far away, but he held his tongue, and watched as the king seemed to be examining every aspect of his face.

"So, you've felt it as well?" Thorin asked.

Bofur had to think for a moment not quite sure what he meant by 'it'. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Surely that wasn't the first time you thought of kissing me."

Bofur shook his head immediately. "Who wouldn't think of kissing you?" He was attempting a joke, his defense for tense situations, but Thorin did not laugh, or even smile. He just gave Bofur a look that told him he had guessed wrong. Perhaps 'it' had nothing to do with kissing. Bofur looked down, trying to think of something to say. Damn, he almost literally had the king in his lap, and he was messing it all up.

"Bofur..." He looked at the king, whose eyes were shining in a way that Bofur had never seen, although his concerned brow was a normal thing. He stepped forward and took the toymaker's hands. "You are selfless beyond measure. You are so genuine. In the time that I've known you..." He peered into his brown eyes and Bofur felt stuck. Frozen. "I've come to admire a lot about you. I apologize that I haven't spoken before."

Bofur finally blinked a few times, and tried to respond, but he was still doing his best to determine if he was in an incredibly vivid dream. After shaking his head, and taking a deep breath he was finally able to say: "What would a king want with a simple toymaker? You could have anyone..."

"I don't want anyone." Thorin said in that commanding tone, and leaned in to steal another swift kiss. When he spoke again, his voice was low and breathy. "I want someone who can give me light where I've had none..."

This time, Bofur kissed him, really starting to understand what 'it' was. It was another long one. Passionate, and hungry. Bofur tried to think of what to say when it broke, but he kept being pulled into the lips of the king, and all thought left him. He never thought that falling in love would literally feel like falling, but suddenly, his legs were weak, and the wall, and Thorin was all that held him up. A wave a emotion went through him as Thorin moved his lips down to his neck. An overwhelming realization that he could never again go on without the king but his side, and he had to speak: "Thorin..."

The king looked up, almost releasing him, but noticed quickly that he was shaky, and unbalanced.

"Are you sure you-"

"Yes." Thorin held him close. "I'd have a courtship with you as soon as Erebor is reclaimed. Before, if that's your wish. I know how I feel, Bofur. If you feel the same... please, tell me."

Bofur almost gasped as he felt the falling feeling again, this time in his chest, and he had to wrap his arms around Thorin to steady himself, but then he smiled. "Of course I do." He said sincerely. "Absolutely."

Thorin closed what little space there was between their lips, and Bofur clung to him. He still wasn't quite convinced it was real, but he figured if it was a dream, he was going to enjoy it. Thorin's hands clutched and pulled, he was rushed, staying true to his character. Bofur submitted, and basked in the feeling of being caught in the king's grasp. Suddenly it felt a cool hand slide up the large tunic he wore. He jumped a bit, and Thorin's hand slowed but did not stop. He broke the kiss and his voice was low and calm, but there was also an urgency to it: "Stay with me tonight. Please."

Bofur just nodded, and finally, Thorin backed away from him, but he reached forward with one hand, lacing their fingers together. He led the toymaker to the the bed. It took a bit of effort to get onto it, being taller than they were used to, but once there, they smiled at each other. Bofur looked down at the beautiful silk blanket and let out a nervous laugh.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked quickly, and Bofur nodded at him.

"Aye, I'm wonderful, actually. It's just... shocking, I guess."

Thorin looked down, and Bofur immediately felt bad for the look of guilt that came upon the king. "I should have spoke before now." He admitted.

"No, Thorin." Bofur moved forward, and laced their hands together again. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm just happy, and a bit overwhelmed... I never thought that you would noticed... someone like me."

Thorin pulled Bofur close, guiding his head to rest on his chest. He pulled his hat off, and for the first time he could remember, Bofur did not object to it. THe king stroked his hair softly, and spoke quietly: "You speak of me as if I'm unattainable, yet you fail to see what you have to offer." He kissed Bofur's head, "I would envy any dwarf that had you."

"You have me." Bofur said, nestling to his chest. He couldn't help but place an innocent kiss on the king's slightly exposed collarbone, but the hum the came from his lips caused the toymaker to smirk, and bite down in the same place. Thorin groaned, and gripped his hair a bit, and a wave of excitement flew through Bofur, know that he was the cause of his sounds.

He summoned up his courage, and moved to straddle the king's hips. Thorin smiled at him, but Bofur did not wait for words. He kissed him deeply, letting his hands get lost in the mane of black and silver once again. Thorin hummed against his lips, moving his own hands down until they were holding the toymaker's hips, slowly starting to rock them back and forth. Bofur clung to him, trying to hide how nervous he was starting to feel.

He was no virgin. Male or female, but this wasn't just anyone, and this was no fling. His emotions were raging, and he felt that surge once again, and that suddenly pull towards the earth. He was _falling_ in love, and he had to break the kiss suddenly to take in a sharp breath. Thorin froze, and moved his hands to cup Bofur's face. "What is it?" He asked.

Bofur couldn't hold anything back from those sapphire eyes. "I just..." He sighed again. "...love you, and I'm not quite sure how to handle it..."

Thorin's head tilted but this time it was not in thought, but sympathy. He pulled him into a beautiful, loving kiss. That in broke in short bursts to speak: "I... love you... Please... do what you will... I'm yours."

Bofur melted into the kiss, and slowly his hips started moving without guidance from the king, and soon they were rocking against each other, hands searching and grasping for anything they could. Thorin started to kiss down his neck, humming against his skin as Bofur gripped his hair. He quickly stripped Bofur of his shirt, and then, in a swift movement, flipped them to where he was between the toymaker's legs, hovering over him, kissing his chest.

"Thorin..." Bofur felt the nerves emerging again.

"Don't be afraid." Thorin said, and Bofur felt a blush come up, wondering if he had let his nervous feelings show. "I've got you."

He lifted up, and pulled his shirt off. Bofur's hands shot to his chest, groping, and rubbing the muscles he'd admired before. Thorin closed his eyes, and rested on his legs, allowing Bofur to explore his chest, and abs. Bofur had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, and he felt his pants suddenly grow agonizingly tight, and he had to shift a bit to be comfortable. This caused Thorin's eyes to open, and he smiled down at him. He leaned down and kissed a path down his chest, and stomach, distracting from his fingers hooking in the top of the pants. The he yanked them down quickly, and Bofur gasped.

Thorin chuckled at him, and kissed his sensitive hips. Bofur did moan now, and let his hands slide over his king's smooth, muscular shoulders. He felt his heart thumping in his chest in anticipation. Thorin spread kisses all over his hips, teasing his now hard cock with slightly licks and warm puffs of air until Bofur was squirming under him.

"Please..." He begged finally.

The sly smirk that played on Thorin's face told Bofur one important thing about his king. He liked to be begged. Thorin immediately took all of Bofur in his mouth, starting with a slow but rough rhythm that made the toymaker whine. His head started to spin, still unable to believe where he was, and what was happening. He was in bed with Thorin. _Thorin Oakenshield!_ He was naked, with the king sucking him like he meant to never stop. He gripped Thorin's hair, as he sucked particularly hard, and he bit his lip again, not wanting to be too loud. Thorin's hands were almost flailing. Rubbing over every inch of Bofur's body he could reach, never once letting up on how he was sucking him.

Bofur started to feel a bit overwhelmed. He pulled on Thorin's hair, and let out a whimper, and in a flash, the king shot up, and captured him in a comforting kiss. Could he already read him so well?

"I'm sorry." Thorin said, pressing their foreheads together.

"Don't be." Bofur kissed him sweetly. "It's just... been a while since I've..." He let his voice trail off, and Thorin smiled down at him.

"If you'll let me..." The king whispered, "I'll make love to you tonight, and every night after..."

Bofur kissed him, trying to keep his breath steady. "Then take me."

Thorin's hand went straight down to grip Bofur's hips as he kissed his neck and ear, whispering sweet words in Khuzdul. Confessing his love over and over in their native tongue, as his hands started to move to more sensitive areas. He gripped the toymaker's backside, and it made him jump a bit, but he quickly pushed back into his touch, and reconnected their kiss, interrupting Thorin's words. He hummed over Bofur's lips, and then slowly pushed one finger inside him. Bofur's tensed and flew up into the king's chest.

"It's alright..." Thorin kissed his lips when he tried to speak, freezing his movements for just a moment. He then started to move again, and Bofur whimpered into his shoulder, feeling a bit invaded, but also loving the feeling of anything Thorin was doing to him. Thorin waiting until Bofur was rocking his hips to meet his hand before slowly pushing in another. This one made Bofur cry out a bit, and tighten his grip in Thorin's hair. The king gripped his waist tightly with his free arm, as the other push back and forth slowly into Bofur.

"Thorin... Please. I want you."

Thorin kissed him, and unwrapped his arm from his waist, and finally pushed his trousers down, releasing his painfully hard, and noticeably large erection. His other hand continued to work the toymaker, stretching him, and preparing him. Bofur let his body fall still, all except his hands and eyes which were trailing all over the king.

Suddenly Thorin pulled his hand back and Bofur arched toward him in response. "Please, Thorin." He begged again, "I need you."

Thorin let out a sound that made Bofur's heart skip. It was like a moan, but it was so full of need it was almost a whine. He grabbed the back of the toymaker's knees and pushed them up, he released with one hand, and started to guide is hard cock. Just before Bofur was about to express how nervous he was, Thorin pressed in slowly. Bofur's mouth fell open and his hand flew to the king's shoulders.

"Mm..! Thorin!"

Thorin kissed him deeply, swirling their tongues together and he pressed deeper. Bofur tried to break the kiss a few times, but Thorin didn't allow it until he was buried all the way inside. The toymaker's hand tightened, and he moaned loudly. Thorin kissed his neck softly before whispering to him: "Are you alright?"

"Mmm... yes..." He was trying not to shake.

"You feel amazing." He kissed his chest, "Please, Bofur..." He started moving slowly, and Bofur's head fell back to the pillow with another moan, opening his neck to the small kisses Thorin was placing on him between his words: "Let me... keep you... tonight... and always..." Bofur melted at his words and let out another passionate moan when Thorin quickened his pace.

"Thorin..! Kiss me."

Thorin's hands shot up to his shoulders, pulling him down to meet his thrusts, as he kissed him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth roughly. Bofur had not imagined Thorin to be as passionate. He figured, as a lover, the king would be more calculated. Slow, and observing... but now as Thorin's breath increased, and his body moved faster, and slower as he was coming in and out of conscious thought, Bofur was glad he had been wrong. Seeing Thorin unravel like this was enough to make Bofur want to unravel himself, let alone how he was making love to him in a hot swirl of passion, and sudden feelings.

Bofur reached down and took his hard cock, and immediately started stroking it quickly, unable to contain himself as Thorin now started biting, and sucking on the sensitive part where his shoulder met his neck. The king was almost humming, though it wasn't melodic. Bofur gripped his hair and tried to pull him up for a kiss, but Thorin refused, barring his teeth down and changing his angle a bit to push deeper, causing Bofur to release him, and gasp.

"That's it..." Thorin said in a dark, strained voice. He then lifted up, and took Bofur's hips harshly, and started pumping into him harder than anyone had ever done to him before, and Bofur bit his lip hard and continued to fist his hard cock. He gazed up the king above him, and felt the love surge through him again, but this time it was more overwhelming as his orgasm rush upon him. His free hand grasped at Thorin's. The king released his hip, and grasped his hands tightly, their fingers falling together quickly.

"Thorin... please... I'm going to-" The king suddenly fell down, and kissed him hard, his hips jerking, and all at once, Bofur knew he was over the edge. Thorin's large hand suddenly wrapped around his own and starting pumping his cock very fast. Bofur gasped, and moaned into the kiss as he felt his body start to tense. It was the most breathtaking orgasm he could ever remember. Thorin holding him, not slowing down, in fact, becoming more erratic. Kissing him, and moving their bodies together in a perfect rhythm. He spoke through the kiss, but Thorin backed away enough to hear.

"I.. love you, Thorin..."

Thorin kissed his forehead, as they both finally started to float down from the high they were just feeling. Thorin pulled back and grabbed a cloth from the dresser beside them, and wiped them both clean without saying anything. Bofur felt a bit awkward in the silence, but the king seemed content, and that's all that mattered, anyway. Once clean, Thorin slid into the bed with him, making sure to be on the side away from the wall, putting Bofur between himself and the stone. He leaned down, and kissed him again, and this time, the happiness boiled up in Bofur so fast, he laughed over the king's lips.

Thorin backed away, and smiled: "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Bofur said, placing his hands behind his head, and looking up at those crystal blue eyes with a playful grin, "Just feeling pretty proud of myself." He winked, and Thorin actually laughed.

"I see more cause for someone to envy myself than you."

"Then you're as blind as you are attractive."

Thorin tilted his head in that way that Bofur could really get used to seeing, but he smiled, and kissed him again. He then moved down onto the pillow, and wrapped his arms around Bofur, placing his head on the toymaker's chest. Bofur chuckled again, feeling like their roles were suddenly switched, but as he let his hands trail through his hair, and over his shoulders, it felt right, and he listened to Thorin's breathing slow, and smooth, as he fell asleep on him. Bofur smiled, and closed his eyes, taking in the moment, and drifting on to sleep himself.

 _ **...**_

When Bofur awoke, Thorin was not with him. The sun was shining brightly and the room was lit. He looked over and saw his clothes folded neatly on the dresser, with his hat beside them. He got out of bed quickly, and changed, wondering what time it was and how long he'd been missing from the company. Bifur and Bombur would surely be wondering. As he left, he remembered his carving, and knife. He found them sitting on the table by the door.

He walked slowly, whistling to himself, and slowly carving bit by bit of the wood. Finally, he turned a corner, and he was in the large room they had been in before, with the fire of elven furniature blazing anew and most of the company present, with the exception of Balin, Dwalin, and of course Thorin.

"There you are!" He heard Bombur yelled, and he looked up from his carving and smiled. "Where have you been, cousin? You've nearly miss breakfast!"

"Around." Bofur answered simply, sinking down onto a pillow beside Bifur. He tried to pretend he didn't notice his older cousin's stare, but it was there. Finally he tilted his head toward Bofur, making the toymaker look up. He signed 'how are you?', but it was a normal way for Bifur to ask 'are you alright?'. Bofur nodded to him: "I'm fine, Bifur."

"What's that?" He heard Bombur ask. He turned to look at his cousin to see him pointing towards his shoulder. He looked down to see a large rip in his coat, surely caused from the fall the night before. Bofur reached up and touched the ripped fabric but then waved it off.

"It's nothing. I took a little tumble last night and it probably ripped then."

"Not that." Bombur said, waddling up to him in normal way, "That." He reached out and poked the sore skin between his neck and shoulder. Bofur's whole body went cold, and he had to remind himself to breath. He reached up and rubbed it and shook his head.

"Must have happened when I fell..." He said quickly, but when he looked up at his cousins, their faces did not look convinced, and even though everything inside him said not to, he allowed a smile to creep onto his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Noticed**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Bofur had always loved to make his friends smile, but there was one dwarf in particular that he longed to keep happy for the rest of his days. Bofur knew, however, that a dwarf like Thorin could never notice him.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The next time Bofur and Thorin were able to speak privately was in the home of the skin-changer, Beorn. They had small conversation, even around the company, and Bofur was certain there had been some stares. Not one member of the troupe was naive, and Bofur knew he must radiate of love for the king. That's certainly how he felt, but no one had said anything, that he knew of.

The night, in the home of Beorn, Bofur was actually not attempting to make time for himself and the king, but when he climbed up into the smaller of the two lofts on the left side of the massive log home, just trying to find a quiet place to finish his gift, there was Thorin, stretched out on the hay, his hands behind his head. He looked up and a smile fell on his face. He lifted quickly, and motioned for the toymaker to continue climbing the ladder.

Bofur did so, and sat down beside the king, his legs crossed in front of him. He looked over, and Thorin was staring at him with an odd glint in his eyes. "What is it?" The toymaker asked, after attempting to read the look and failing.

"I was just looking at you." The king assured.

Bofur laughed, and pulled out the carving he had been working on. It was finally starting to take shape, and in a moment of realization, he turned with his back to Thorin. He heard him chuckle before he spoke.

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to talk to me?"

Bofur laughed but didn't turn. He meant to respond, but he started working on a very a small, particularly intricate part of his sculpture, and got lost in his art. He didn't hear anything, but suddenly felt two arms slide around his torso. The king rested his chin on the toymaker's shoulder, and looked down at his hands. Bofur quickly tucked it into his coat, a smile coming across his face.

"You can't see it yet." He said quickly, falling back into Thorin's chest.

"Your carving?"

Bofur nodded.

"I told you before.." He tightened his grip and nuzzle into his neck. "You don't have to give me anything."

"Who said I was?" Bofur said, knowing how obvious it was, but he was enjoying their back and forth.

"Why else would I not be allowed to see it?"

Bofur didn't answer now, knowing there was nothing he could say wouldn't be obviously coy, and that just wasn't his nature. That was honest. Thorin suddenly backed away, and the toymaker tilted his head to watch him stand, and move in front of him. He took special care to hold his eyes, and not look down at the carving he was now tucking into his coat. He sat with his legs crossed, like Bofur, and sat close enough for their knees to touch ever so slightly.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked.

Bofur looked at him closely, and nodded. "Of course."

Thorin finally looked down, resting his hands on his own thighs, and thought for a few seconds before speaking again, looking at Bofur in a way that was almost professional: "I've been distracted." He said simply. "This quest is very important, and my mind had not been as clear as it should be."

Bofur felt a jolt to his heart, wondering exactly what the king was trying to say. Was it over as soon as it had begun? So why the affection? Was everything he had said a lie? He listened as the king spoke again.

"I want to know ... exactly was is it that you feel for me?"

The toymaker knew he must have looked very confused, because he was and he didn't try to hide it. What was he supposed to say to that? In fact, he felt like he had already answered that question. "I told you before." He said, knowing that Thorin would understand.

He did. "So, you meant it?"

"Yes." Bofur had to take a breath before adding: "Didn't you?"

Thorin tilted his head and smiled, and even though his words were sweet, he did not touch the toymaker. "Absolutely. I've been captivated by you since the day I first spoke to you." He looked down, and sighed, and then continued: "What I'm trying to say is, I believe in order for my attention to be completely focused on the task ahead..." He paused, and Bofur held his breath. "We need to be open with the company, and start our courtship tonight."

The breath Bofur was holding slowly escaped at first, but then he couldn't help but laugh, a giggle at first, but he couldn't hold it easily, and ended up placing his mittened hands over his mouth, and taking several deep breaths before he was able to respond. "That is not what I thought you were going to say."

Thorin smiled. "Surely you don't think I would say such things in lust."

Bofur giggled again, and finally leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I never said you did." He backed away, and shook his head, suddenly aware of what the situation required. "How are we supposed to tell them that?"

Thorin looked down. Obviously this was the first time he had really considered it. He looked up at Bofur and was obviously clueless. Bofur tried to help him. He didn't think he wanted to tell them all at once. He didn't care for the awkward moment. He considered just not saying anything, and being together as if everyone had always known, but he didn't think Thorin would care for the idea. He looked back to the king, and once again, caught him staring.

Bofur smiled. He was too happy to think up anything. He leaned in again, and kissed him, this time, Thorin deepened it, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth, swirling it around, and melting Bofur instantly. The toymaker tried to lean in closer, but their positions prevented him, and he ended up backing up in a huff, and Thorin laughed at him. "It's not right to see frustration on you." The king moved onto his knees, and caressed his face softly.

"Then kiss me." Bofur said, almost desperately.

Thorin wasted no time, and pulled him up by his shoulders, until they were both resting on their knees, as close as they could be, kissing madly. Bofur felt that passion rising in his chest, and wondered if they could get away with making love, even though they were technically in the same room with everyone else, just above them. He broke the kiss, as he started to loose focus, thinking about who was asleep below them, and who was awake, listening.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, noticing his distraction.

The toymaker felt a bit embarrassed, but figured if he was going to have a courtship with Thorin, he needed to learn to open up with him, and he masked his awkward feelings with humor and a bit of flirting: "Oh, ya know... just wondering how you're going to fuck me with all of them down there."

Thorin gave him a look that he fell in love with. It was a mixture of amusement, shock, humility, and lust. "And what if someone hears?" He asked slyly, leaning in to steal another quick kiss. He backed away and smiled, staring right into Bofur's soul with those amazing eyes.

"I guess that's one way to tell them."

"Tell them what?" The two jumped visibly as Kili lumbered up the ladder, followed by his brother. The two didn't seem to notice anything odd. Fili sat beside Thorin, and Kili beside Bofur, copying their positions. The toymaker couldn't help but think they looked silly, all knelt on their knees, in pairs, facing each other.

"You two should be sleeping." Thorin said, not even trying to hide his frustration.

"You should be, too." Kili said.

"We couldn't sleep." Added Fili.

"Nope."

"Too hot."

"Too many animals."

"Floor is hard."

"Yes, very."

"This hay looks much nicer to me." Fili plopped back onto the hay where Thorin had been, and snuggled into it, clasping his hands behind his head. Kili smiled brightly, and did the same. Thorin and Bofur looked at each as the brothers got comfortable. Bofur couldn't help but smile, and Thorin couldn't help but scowl. Then the toymaker took a deep breath, and Thorin gave him a curious look, but didn't stop him as he started talking.

"Lads?"

The brothers each perked. Fili sitting up, and Kili, turning on his side, and resting his chin in his hand to look at the toymaker, both moved quickly, and in no way like they had been ready for sleep.

"Um..." He starting think of exactly how to say it, but he figured now was a good a time as any. "We were up here for a reason." He seemed satisfied with the explanation but the brothers looked at each other, and then back to him, waiting for more. He looked to Thorin, with desperate eyes, trying to think of a way to say it without shocking them completely, but the king just shook his head, and looked away. Fili and Kili were probably the last of the company he was prepared to tell, but Bofur thought if they were going to be open, they needed to do it sooner rather than later. "For privacy..." Bofur said finally, and the way the brothers looked at each other told him they understood.

"Oh." Fili said blankly, looking back up at Bofur.

Kili sat up slowly.

Then suddenly Fili's face crept into a smile. "Ooohh..!" Kili was right behind him, and immediately started giggling, but it wasn't a mocking laugh. He was laughing at Fili. Thorin looked at them as if they'd lost their minds, as they fell into a fit of giggles that threatened to wake everyone. Bofur had a smile on his face, but he couldn't find the humor to save his life. Then suddenly Fili shot up, and helped his brother to his feet. "Understood." He said with a grin. They turned and started going for the ladder, but just before Fili's head went below view, Thorin spoke.

"Fili."

He stopped.

Thorin placed his finger to his lips, and gave him a look. Fili smiled in a way that Bofur almost found wise, and nodded. Bofur could tell by the look in his eye that he understood, and wouldn't say anything. Thorin trusted him to take care of Kili.

Bofur looked to Thorin who was still staring at the ladder. He reached over, and gently pulled his chin to make their eyes meet. His face was blank, and it honestly concerned him. "Are you alright?" He asked, letting his hand fall.

Thorin nodded and slowly his face turned into a smile. "That was ... easier than expected."

"What did you expect?"

"I'm not sure. I've ... never had a courtship. Even before the fall of Erebor."

"Really?"

Thorin nodded.

"I had one. A while ago. In the Blue Mountains. I was young, and so was he." Bofur pushed the thought from his mind. He hadn't thought of his relationship in a long time, but it was nothing compared to how he now felt for Thorin, even though there was still lingering feelings. After all, it ended very quickly.

Thorin leaned in, noticing his nostalgia. "Another takes your thoughts from me?"

Bofur's eyes widened, and he took Thorin's hand tightly. "Never." He said quickly.

Thorin moved forward, captured Bofur's lips passionately, and pulled them both down into the hay. Bofur giggled over his lips, and adjusted himself on the king's hips. He could feel Thorin's half-hard erection under him. He pressed his hips down, earning him a small moan from the king. They kept kissing and Thorin's hands started to move up and down the toymaker's sides. Bofur pulled back just enough, and Thorin almost whined in protest.

"Don't stop." Thorin said, taking his hands and placing them on each side of the toymaker's face.

"Maybe I just wanted to cuddle." Bofur teased, raising his eyebrows at him, and Thorin chuckled. He pulled him down by his shoulders and turned onto his side quickly, dipping the toymaker over, and cuddling up to him. He placed his chin on the top of his lover's head, and wrapped his arms around his waist innocently, and sighed as if he were preparing for sleep.

Bofur had to laugh, seeing his joke turned around on him. Also, seeing Thorin act so playfully made his heart soar. He pulled his head back and looked up at the king, who had his eyes closed. He didn't move as Bofur shifted his way up, until he was finally able to press their lips together again. Thorin kissed back, but it was half-hearted and lazy. It didn't bother the toymaker, who reached his hands up, and pushed them into his lover's raven hair. He kissed him again, and Thorin gave the same lazy response. Bofur pulled back, smirked, and clutched his hands in the king's hair roughly. Thorin's eyes shot open, and he grunted.

"I didn't think you'd be rough." Thorin teased.

"I'm not really." Bofur placed an apologetic kiss on his lips. "Just getting your attention."

"You have it." He pulled them close, and started placing teasing kisses up his neck.

"Looks to me like your attention was on sleeping."

Thorin bit him roughly on the sensitive area between his shoulder and neck. Bofur jumped, and his hands flew to Thorin's shoulders, pushing him back, but Thorin was much stronger, and held him in place. He stopped biting him and started sucking hard.

"You're ... gonna mark me." He said, opening his neck to the king, even though his hands clutched at Thorin's coat. "Bombur noticed... last time..."

"I don't care." Thorin said, letting his breath flow over Bofur's neck, making him shudder. He lifted from his neck and started kissing his lips again, but just as Thorin was moving on top of him a loud crash came from below them.

Bofur jumped, startled, and Thorin looked toward the ladder, though nothing could be seen from their place far back in the loft. They lifted slowly, but then a yell came from almost directly below them, followed by another crash. Bofur knew immediately. It was Bifur. Along with his occasional black outs, and fits during the day, he had the tendency for night terrors. These were particularly difficult, because the sleep took him even further from reality. Bofur jumped up, completely forgetting his lover.

He flew down the ladder with a skill that impressed Thorin a lot. He followed the toymaker swiftly, sliding down the sides just as Bofur had done. The company was springing to it's feet, just as Bifur hurled a large wooden bench across the log home. They all scattered, and Dwalin had to pull Ori out of the way. Everyone ran back, except for Bofur and Bombur, with Thorin close behind them. They both passed Bombur easily, and Thorin was reaching out to pull the toymaker back, but he was too far ahead on him, and he reached Bifur first.

Bofur shoved his cousin in the chest, causing him to stumble back. He used his moment of imbalance to leap on him, pinning his arms under his own body and lying on top of him to hold him there. Just as he was about to break free, Thorin made it to them. He gripped Bifur's shoulders and held him down firmly.

"Bifur!" Bofur's voice was calm, but a bit raised to be heard over his cousin's yelling. "It's Bofur. Everything's alright. You're safe." He sat on his cousin's stomach and leaned down, taking his face in both of his hands. "Bifur, listen to me... Everything's alright. We're all here." Thorin watched his lover closely. He was proud of him, and felt a new love swelling for him watching him handle the situation with such selflessness. Though honorable, Thorin couldn't help but dislike it. Bofur had ran at Bifur as if he were harmless, which they all knew wasn't the case. The idea of something happening to the toymaker put a nauseating feeling in his stomach.

Bombur got to them, but did not interfer, noticing they were holding him down. Not easily, but successfully. After a while longer of holding him down, with Bombur's eventual help, and Bofur speaking softly to him, Bifur finally started to calm, and slowly, he fell still, sleeping soundly, as if nothing had happened. Thorin slowly released him, and watched as Bombur and Bofur tucked a blanket under his head, and covered him with another. They started to speak to each other softly, and Thorin walked back toward the ladder, feeling like Bofur may need his space.

As he reached it Dwalin stood there, watching the 'Ur cousins. He glanced up at the king as he approached. "Ya alright?" He asked, leaning on the ladder.

"Yes, Dwalin."

"He's getting worse."

Thorin knew what he meant. Ever since the beginning of the journey, Bifur's episodes had become more frequent. Whatever the cause, it was concerning, but they both knew Bifur was an honorable warrior, who reached out to help on this quest that had no real benefit to him, and honestly, Thorin had him to thank for meeting Bofur. "I know." He said, but he shrugged. "We'll have to watch him closely, but Bifur is honorable, and loyal. We can do nothing but try to help him."

Dwalin nodded slowly, and then looked up at his king, and friend. "So... I noticed ya and Bofur coming down from there... together." Thorin looked at his friend, and sighed. He opened his mouth, and tried to respond, but Dwalin smiled, and beat him to it: "You're a little more obvious than ya think."

Thorin smiled at his friend. "I wasn't trying to hide it really." He then looked at the ground and shook his head, the smile still playing on his lips. Finally, he looked back his friend. "I told him wanted a courtship. He accepted."

"Congratulations."

Thorin gave him a bit of a look, but could tell his friend was being sincere, even if teasing a bit.

"Are ya sure now is the right time fer that?" He added eventually, and Thorin knew then his reason for bringing it up.

"I didn't plan on it, but..." He looked over to see Bofur talking with Bombur still. "I care for him. Deeply."

"I can tell." Dwalin walked over, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy fer ya."

"What?!" Dwalin and Thorin looked over to see Bofur hushing his cousin who was looking straight at the king. Thorin took a deep breath, and Dwalin chuckled at him. Bofur calmed his cousin for a moment, and then after a small hug, he turned and started walking toward the ladder. Dwalin noticed, and gave Thorin a small nod, and disappeared into the shadows.

Thorin waited for Bofur to get to him before heading up the ladder, but just before Bofur made it, he heard Ori's voice. It was soft, but Thorin was still able to make out the words: "Master Dwalin, there you are!" He sounded excited, but then his next words seemed corrected and hushed. "I was... um... wondering." Bofur made it to the king just as he was smiling in that knowing way, wondering when his oldest friend would admit his affection for the young scribe. Perhaps he would have to bring it up as boldly as Dwalin had.

"What are you smiling at?" Bofur asked, breaking Thorin from the scene he was hearing.

"Nothing." He said, and motioned for the toymaker to go up the ladder. Bofur smirked at him, and headed up. Thorin glanced at the company. Everyone had curled back into their bedrolls, and no one was paying him any attention, until his eyes made it Bombur, who was settling in beside his cousin, watching the king closely. It wasn't an angry look, but the concern was clear. Before lying completely down, he gave the king as shrug. Thorin gave him his own sympathetic shrug and followed Bofur up to the loft.

Bofur was already lying on the hay, breathing softly, with his hands clasped on his chest. He looked up at Thorin, as he sat down beside him. "I'm sorry about that." Bofur said, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Thorin reached out and caressed his face gently. "But you shouldn't run at him when he's like that. You could get hurt."

"He's my cousin, Thorin." Bofur sat up and looked at the king with sincereity in his brown eyes. "I'll always run to him when he's like that. He can't protect or control himself. That's why Bombur and I have to be there for him."

Thorin couldn't help but lean in and steal a small kiss before responding: "You're selfless. I love that about you, but I won't see you hurt."

"Bifur won't hurt me."

"Not on purpose."

Bofur looked down, knowing that Thorin was right. He took a deep breath, and the king realized he had struck a nerve. He moved closer, so that their hips were touching, and pulled him close with his left arm. Bofur rested his head on the king's shoulder, and sighed again. "I know you're right." He said, defeated. "But if we're not there for him, he'll have no one."

"I know." Thorin kissed his head.

Bofur hummed in approval, and wrapped his arms around the king's waist. They stayed there, holding each other in a comfortable silence for a moment. Then, Thorin started moving his hand slowly up and down Bofur's side, which earned him another satisfied hum. He started slowly gripping at his coat, tugging here and there.

Bofur chuckled: "If you want me to take my coat off you could just ask."

Thorin gave a laugh of his own, and moved until he was right in front of him. "Or I could do it for you." He dipped down and pressed their lips together as he pushed his coat off his shoulders. Bofur giggled into his kiss, and fell onto his back, causing Thorin to loose his balance a bit. He managed to keep the kiss going, and just moved in between the toymaker's legs. Bofur was the one to break the kiss, looking down and taking a breath. Thorin kissed his forehead, and slowly pushed his hat off his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Bofur said, pushing Thorin's coat off, and tossing it to the side.

"Anything." Thorin said, kissing his temple and cheek.

"How many people have you slept with?"

Thorin lifted up on his hands, which rested on each side of Bofur's head, his hair cascading down around their faces. He gave him a look that was thoughtful, and a bit apprehensive, but then he answered calmly: "Two men, and one woman." Bofur nodded. He wasn't sure why he asked that. He just wanted to know him. Everything about him. Even though he knew Thorin never would, he would sit and listen to him talk about himself for hours. "I know I'm not very experienced..."

"Please..." Bofur waved his hand, "I could care less how 'experienced' you are. I just want to know you better. Besides..." He leaned up and placed a deep kiss on his lips, making sure their tongues slid against each other roughly, before pulling away quickly, leaving the king wanting more. "I think you did just fine last time."

Thorin smiled and kissed him with a new passion. Bofur's hands slid under the king's tunic, and chain-mail shirt, eager to get them off of him. Thorin noticed his haste, and lifted up, and stripped his torso of everything. The toymaker felt his breath still as his dark hair fell back down around his shoulders and chest. He reached up quickly, and pulled him back down by his shoulders, but instead of kissing him, as Thorin expected, Bofur flipped them over expertly, straddling his hips perfectly. Bofur laughed at the surprised look on his face, and kissed him sweetly. It reminded the king of how he slid down the ladder with a skill that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Bifur _is_ my cousin." He said, smiling, tucking his coat under Thorin's head, making it into a makeshift pillow. "He taught me enough to take care of myself."

"I'm glad." Thorin said, running his hands up and down Bofur's back.

"I flipped you pretty easily, anyway." Bofur winked at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not at all." He leaned down, and started kissing his neck, and collarbone. "I know how to pick my battles."

"You'd win." Thorin admitted, tilting his head back to open himself to the toymaker's kisses.

Bofur chuckled, and started moving his kisses down the top of his chest. "We both know you'd best me if you wanted to."

"Never." Thorin said, closing his eyes, giving himself in to the touch of his lover.

"Never?" Bofur encouraged, loving the way his voice sounded covered in ecstasy, moving further down, teasing one of his nipples with his tongue. Thorin took in a deep breath, gripping his shoulders. He didn't answer at first, closing his eyes, but then Bofur backed up, causing the king to groan in disapproval. "I'm sorry, did I distract you?"

Thorin let out an exasperated laugh. "You're toying with me."

Bofur kissed lower and lower, now playing at the line of his trousers. "Perhaps." He said in a playful tone, kissing from one side of hips to the other. "Who would rush being in bed with the King Under the Mountain?" He nibbled at his right hip bone, a bit harshly, making him jump, and grip the toymaker's shoulders tightly.

"Bofur, please..."

"How the tables turn." Bofur found himself feeling very cheeky, and brave, hovering over the king, listening to the way his breath was becoming labored, and loving the way his hands were starting to move through his hair, and over his back. He found this the perfect time to lift up, abandoning the king completely, and stripped his torso. He made sure to go very slow, watching the way Thorin was trying to be patient.

"You're doing this on purpose." Thorin said, crossing his arms over his chest, but lifting his eyebrows, and smirking at him. Bofur laughed, and leaned back down, letting the king wrap his arms around him. He turned his head, and rested it on the king's chest. He pressed his hips down, rubbing against his erection. Thorin gripped his hair hard enough to make the toymaker gasp. "I'm sorry." He said, and let go of his hair, but he lifted his hips up to meet the way Bofur pushed down on him.

"You're so rushed." Bofur said, kissing his neck again.

Thorin's hands started to move now, hooking in the top of the toymaker's pants, and pushing them down. Bofur smirked, and pushed them the rest of the way down, kicking his boots off. Thorin immediately gripped Bofur's fully hard cock roughly. He fell back onto the king's chest, gasping. Thorin was relentless, and starting pumping his hand quickly. He lifted up on his feet, not letting up with his hand, and pushed his own trousers down as far as he could, leaving them around his ankles, not having the patience to kick his own boots off.

He released his lover's straining hard on, and pulled him down into a fiery kiss. He tucked his hands under his thighs and pulled him up higher giving him easy access to his whole body. He reached around him, without warning, pushed one finger into him. Bofur tried to lift up, but Thorin held him down, and deepened the kiss. As soon as the toymaker started breathing normally again, Thorin pressed in a second finger. The toymaker managed to lift up onto his hands that were rested on his lover's chest. He made sure to keep his backside lifted at bit, giving the king enough room to move his hand back and forth.

"Thorin..! Please."

"How the tables turn." The king mocked softly, placing small, innocent kisses on his cheek, and jaw, and gripped his hip with his left hand as his right worked the toymaker open. He place his free hand in the back of his head and pulled him into a warm kiss as he pushed a third finger in. He'd rushed it a bit, and Bofur cried out, gripping the king's shoulders tightly. Thorin stopped moving his hand, but held him down on his fingers. After a moment of slow breathing, and tightly holding on to his lover, Bofur finally looked up, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"It's ok." He said shakily, "Take me."

Thorin pulled his fingers out, and gently coaxed the toymaker lower. He guided his now throbbing cock with one hand, while the other gripped Bofur's hair. He kissed him again as he lifted his hips slowly, pushing in ever so slightly. Bofur moaned into the kiss and worked himself back, trying to hold in the pain that shot through him. They made it about halfway, when he shot up onto his hands, biting his lip.

"Wait..." He said.

Thorin froze instantly, except for his hands which slowly slid down his body until he reached under his thighs, and gave him support. Bofur took a few breaths and let the intense feeling subside before lifting up fully, and slowly sinking himself down the rest of the way. Thorin had to bite his lip roughly to keep from moaning. Bofur almost collapsed onto him, trying to hold in his own sounds.

The king moved his hands to his lover's hips, and held them fimly, but not rough. After a moment, Bofur started to rock back and forth ever so slightly, and Thorin took the cue. He placed his boots flat on the floor, and started moving very gently. Bofur clung to him, and bit his shoulder, which caused a soft moan to escape from the king but he caught it halfway through, and pressed his lips together turning it into a hum.

Bofur lifted, moving with Thorin, making a rhythm that made him close his eyes. Thorin placed one hand on his face, causing him to open them again. "Please look at me..." Thorin almost begged and Bofur felt such a surge of emotion he could have burst into tears. He kissed him so quickly, Thorin did moan, but it was muffled by Bofur's lips. The king picked up the pace, sending waves of passion flowing through his lover.

Bofur tried to look at him, but all the passion and lust overwhelmed him, and he buried his face into the king's neck, moaning softly, letting his hands get tangled in that amazing mane of hair. Thorin's hands gripped his hip tightly, and he pushed particularly hard, making sure to kiss the side of his head as the toymaker's hands tightened. Bofur closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to yell his name, and he had to remind himself to care about the company sleeping below. He lifted suddenly, not sure what to do with himself.

"It's alright." Thorin said, keeping one hand firmly on his hip, and the other stroked him face. Bofur was still amazed by how well the king read him. The pace slowed and before he knew it, Bofur was the only one moving. Thorin's hands fell and he gripped at the wooden floor below him. Bofur started to slow, wondering why his lover had stopped, but the king's hands shot back to his hips and started moving him again. "Don't stop.. " Thorin begged.

Bofur listened, and placed his hands on the king's muscular chest for support. He started moving even faster, loving the way Thorin arched and bit his lip. He found the perfect angle that sent shock waves through every part of him, and started to drop down even harder, almost bouncing on his large cock. Thorin let out a moan that was loud enough for the toymaker to drop down and kiss him hurriedly.

Thorin broke it quickly, gripping the sides of his head, tugging at his hair. "You're going to..." His head fell back harshly as he cursed in Khuzdul and Bofur was thankful he'd placed his coat there. Bofur placed his hands on Thorin's shoulders, and moved faster, and harder. The king's hands tightened so much, Bofur had to groan, but he quickly caught himself. He moved one of his hands and grabbed his neglected cock. Thorin acted quickly, moving his lover's hand back to his shoulder, and grabbed his cock, and started pumping furiously.

"Ah..! Thorin..." The toymaker gripped his king's shoulders hard and kept up his pace. He felt his chest growing hot, and he knew he wouldn't last long if they didn't slow down. Thorin started moving with him, and Bofur had to grab Thorin's hand around his cock, and made him stop, but he refused to release it. "Please.." He said, still bouncing, and closing his eyes again, "I can't.. keep going.. if you do that."

"That's ok." Thorin said, starting up with his hand again, "Give it to me."

"But.. Thorin..."

"Hush." The king started pushing into him with the same rough pace as before, stroking his lover's cock with a vigor that made Bofur start shaking. He felt the emotion rising up in him, and he leaned back, placing his hands on Thorin's thighs, opening himself up with everything his king was doing to him. He had to think very carefully about holding in his moans, but his head was swimming, and small sounds were coming from his lips as Thorin slowed his pace, but pushed in even harder, nearly bucking him off with every thrust.

"Thorin... please." He fell down, kissing him with a passion he didn't think he could feel. "I ... love you."

"I love you, Bofur." He tightened his grip, and quickened his pace, begging him to spill for him. "Come on." He mewled. "Give it to me."

Bofur pressed his lips to Thorin's letting the moan fall out of his as he release into his lover's hand. The king made sure to stroke him to completion before gripping his his hips tightly, and moved him up and down on his cock at his own pace. Bofur was almost limp in his hands, and let his king use him. He grunted loudly, and shoved Bofur down onto him harder with each thrust. He held his breath as he started falling over the edge, closing his eyes. Bofur reached down quickly, and grabbed the sides of his face. "Look at me, please."

Thorin's eyes shot open, and there was a fire in them. He slowly stopped moving, out of breath, and pulled the toymaker down onto his chest. They lingered for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Bofur rolled off of him. He had intention to get up, and grab the handkerchief he knew he had in his coat, but his legs refused to function, and all he was able to do was sit up. He reached over and tugged on his coat under the king's head. Thorin lifted, allowing Bofur to pull it free. He found the cloth easily, and cleaned himself off, and then handed it to Thorin, before placing the coat back under his lover's head.

Thorin chuckled: "I don't need that, you know."

"I'm sure it's more comfortable than the wood."

"And what about you?"

Bofur just laughed, and waved him off. He grabbed his clothes, and dressed lazily. Thorin pulled on his pants, but nothing more, and got comfortable on the hay, watching his over as he stood.

"Where are you going?" He asked, resting his head in his hand, and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Just to to get my pack, and bedroll." He placed his hat on his head, and shifted it a bit, even though he ended up leaving it in the same position it started in.

Thorin nodded and watched until he disappeared down the ladder. He sighed and looked up at the high ceiling. He was still buzzing from what had just occurred, and he now himself anticipating the toymaker's return, even though he had only been gone a moment. He wondered about what Dwalin had said.

 _'Are ya sure now is the right time fer that?'_

He found himself agreeing with his old friend. Now was actually a very bad time to begin a relationship. The quest was of the highest importance. If he wanted anything to offer Bofur, it had to succeed. If he wanted it to succeed, he had to be focused, and he found all he could think of was a light-hearted toymaker who had swooped in and stolen his heart with one smile. He sighed deeply, and turned his head, taking in the scent of the coat under his head. He found himself with no care for the circumstances. He loved him. He wasn't afriad of how he felt, and he believed Bofur when he said he returned his affections. He could see it in his eyes. He figured the only thing that could come of it would be getting ahead of himself, and being overprotective, and he saw nothing wrong with that.

He heard Bofur climb the ladder, and he watched him emerge, carrying his large pack, and bedroll on his back. He smiled down at his lover, and started unrolling his bed beside him. He then looked over and gave the a confused look. "Where is your bedroll anyway?"

"I didn't bring one."

"What?"

"I have a blanket, but not a roll. I didn't figure I would be sleeping enough to need one."

Bofur shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?"

The toymaker nodded, and unwrapped the part of the roll that was meant to be the blanket, making it much larger. He motioned for Thorin to move onto it, and he did so, moving his makeshift pillow with him. "Where is your blanket?" He asked softly. Thorin had to think for a moment, and finally remembered that it was attached to the top of his own pack, which was by the front door. He stood before answering him, and Bofur watched him closely. He didn't say anything, and started down the ladder. He heard Bofur chuckle as his head ducked below the wood.

Bofur shook his head. He was captivated by the way Thorin interacted with him. He said so much with so little words, and Bofur found himself more than content with his looks and nods. Bofur had always found himself a talkative dwarf, and always said that he preferred that in a partner or friend. He had to laugh. Now, he'd found himself smitten with the most quiet dwarf he'd ever met. He fixed the corners of the bedroll, throwing away a few rebel pieces of hay off of it.

Thorin returned quickly, carrying a thick blue blanket. Bofur couldn't believe he'd never noticed it on the top of his bag. The king unfolded it, and spread it out with a flick of his wrists. Bofur stood, and Thorin draped it over the bedroll. It fit oddly well. Bofur smiled, satisfied, and quickly made his way under it. Thorin watched him with a grin, especially when he noticed how he left his coat folded perfectly on the side of his head, a waiting pillow.

The king walked over and climbed into their half-hearted bed. He rested his head on the toymaker's coat, and instantly pulled Bofur close, slipping his arm under his head, giving him his own head support. Bofur looked up at him, and placed a small kiss on his lips: "You need to get some rest." He said quietly.

Thorin smiled, and kissed his forehead. "I know."

Bofur seemed content with his request, and snuggled back into the king's chest. Thorin closed his eyes, and tightened his grip on his consort, and had to smile as he remembered their new titles. Then Bofur spoke again, his voice was even lower, and Thorin could hear the sleep coming over him: "I love you..."

"I love you." He pulled him close to his chest, and sighed deeply, and even though it wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangements he'd ever had, he didn't think he would trade it for anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Noticed**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Bofur had always loved to make his friends smile, but there was one dwarf in particular that he longed to keep happy for the rest of his days. Bofur knew, however, that a dwarf like Thorin could never notice him.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Bofur gripped at the stone below him, and tried desperately to pull himself across the floor, but a large hand wrapped around his ankle, and yanked him back. He flipped over quickly to see the large, armor-clad elf reaching out to grab his other leg. He kicked furiously, but the size of the large elf made his hands wrap perfectly around the toymaker's ankles. He was caught.

They all were, but Bofur found his situation a bit more dire.

The young elf prince had noticed on the way to lock up his Dwarven captive, that the one known as Oakenshield seemed particularly interested in keeping his eye on one dwarf over the others, not of his kin. Once this had been mentioned to Thranduil, he had ordered that the guard retrieve him immediately after returning Thorin to his own cell. Luckily for the guards involved, Thorin did not have any way to see or hear that Bofur was being taken, as Legolas has made sure to put them on opposite ends. He had to quite literally drag him to the throne room, and threw him down harshly in front of the Elven King. Bofur didn't look at him, and stared straight down, his heart thumping, and a desperate need for Thorin rising in him.

"Who are you?" The majestic king asked, as he sat lazily on his throne, drinking from a cup decorated with jewels.

Bofur did not answer.

The king stared down at him for a moment and then looked up at the prince standing tall behind him. "You believe this one to have the king's favor?"

"He watched him closely as we went through the wood."

The king nodded, stood, and walked down to where Bofur sat on his knees, staring at the ground, reminding himself to breath. Thranduil was silent, and made a very slow circle around the dwarf, and his son. He was thinking. Conspring as to how he could use this to his advantage, if it was, indeed, as the prince had guessed. "What is your relationship with the king?"

Bofur didn't look up, or speak. He couldn't let them know. There was no way of knowing the horrors of the consequence. The toymaker wondered if Thorin would jeopardize the quest for his sake. His heart was torn about it. Of course he wanted his lover to risk everything for him. His love would certainly be proven, but at the same time, he knew what this journey meant. Not only for Thorin, but for his entire people. One simple toymaker was in no way worth it's conclusion.

"Answer me, Dwarf."

"He is my king." Bofur said simply.

"Why do he look upon you with such care?" Legolas spoke before his father could.

Bofur worked to keep his face still, and breath at a normal pace, but he wasn't a warrior. He was a toymaker. One who just happened to be desperately in love. The elven king leaned down close to him, but did not touch him. He turned his head to the left, as if he were listening for words. Bofur backed away a mere inch, and Thranduil lifted up sharply.

"Leave us." He said firmly to Legolas. The prince stared blankly for a few seconds, before bowing and walking out the door in a hard stride. Without a second of hesitation, the king spoke in the same firm voice. "You're lying." Bofur's head shot up, and the first true look he got of the king was not at all what he had expected. He had expected a hard beauty, and in that, he had been correct. What surprised him was the softness of his expression. He seemed amused, almost relaxed. He walked up to his throne, and lower himself down just as elegantly as Bofur would expect. He had always been fond of the elves, in a curiosity that was somewhat dark.

"I'll ask you again." He started, know holding Bofur's gaze. "What is your relationship with Thorin Oakenshield?"

Bofur couldn't help the deep breath that filled his lungs, but he caught himself quickly, and said again: "He is my king. I'm serving him on this quest."

"It's quite odd that you would not realize how obvious you are. You straighten when you hear his name. Your heart falters. I hear it. When I listened, you backed away, a clear sign of a hidden feeling." The king leaned forward a bit in his chair. "You are in love with him, are you not?"

Bofur's jaw dropped.

Thranduil smiled, leaned back in the throne comfortably, and took his jeweled cup once more. "Your eyes answer for you. Your king was far more elusive." Once again contemplation came to his face. He smirked, finally, and snapped his fingers. A guard stepped forward.

"Bring Thorin Oakenshield."

Soon, Bofur found himself pacing back and forth in the small room just to the right of the throne room waiting for the guards to return with Thorin. There was a guard there with him, with specific orders not to let him give away his presence, and Bofur need no more convincing than that to be quiet, but it didn't stop him from rushing to the door, and listening intensely when he heard his lover's voice outside.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" The elven king asked.

"You have my answer." Thorin said sharply.

"And what if I told you I could change your mind?"

"I would tell you it can not be done."

"So arrogant, Oakenshield. Tell me, how many of those that love you have been hurt by it?"

Thorin didn't answer.

"Give me your word that you will return the White Jewels to me, and I can promise that ... for now... there will not be another."

"Stop the riddles."

Bofur heard a loud clap, and suddenly he was yanked up by his arm. As the guard gripped the door, Bofur realized what was going to happen. He jerked with all his weight, and broke free, but only for a second. The guard took him by the back of his coat, and opened the door quickly, shoving him out. The toymaker tried to whip around to see Thorin, and to tell him that he had told them nothing, but before he could even finish his turn, the guard was on him again. Bofur heard the elf king give a command in a language he didn't understand.

The guard gripped him tightly by the front of his shirt, and thrust his arm up, lifting the toymaker off of his feet. He took one large step, and dangled Bofur over the narrow path. Bofur didn't mean to, but he found himself looking down, and saw no end to the hollowness of the column. He couldn't see what he would land on, but that meant it would certainly kill him. His hands shot up and wrapped around the elf's wrist.

"Wait!" Thorin's voice brought Bofur back suddenly, and even though there was fear gripping his heart, his conscious, and loyalty took over his words.

"Thorin, don't promise him anyth-." The guard jerked his hand and the toymaker lost his breath and words, gripping his wrist tighter, and trying not to look down again.

"What do you say now, King Under the Mountain?"

When Bofur didn't hear Thorin speak, he closed his eyes tightly, certain that he had simply turned so he didn't have to watch him fall. Preparing to shed a tear for a mere casualty of the quest. Then, his king, and lover spoke, and he knew his voice was revealing far too much: "Put him down. He had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, that's not true, dwarf."

Then a sound came the shadows a yell. Bofur recognized it suddenly as Bilbo. He could hear him, but he didn't see him, but suddenly the guard the was holding him was shoved away from the ledge, causing him to stumble, and practically toss Bofur into the door of the other room as he fell. Once free, Bofur scrambled to his feet, and felt an unseen hand grab his own. The door to the small room opened seeming on it's own, and he was yanked inside. It slammed quickly, and forcefully, and the latch fell into the locked position by itself. Then, Bilbo simply appeared right in front of him.

Bofur had to shake his head and rub his eyes. "Bilbo?"

"My goodness, are you alright?"

"Wha..? I'm... I'm fine... Bilbo, how did you do that?!"

"Never mind that. We have to get out of here."

Bofur looked around quickly. "How?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to respond, but stopped suddenly as he realized he had no answer to the question. "Umm... I didn't really get that far in my plan."

The toymaker couldn't help but smile at the hobbit as he looked around frantically. Suddenly he jumped, and rushed over to a seemingly normal rug in the corner of the room. He threw it over his shoulder, and surprisingly, a trap door lie under it. Bofur remembered what Gandalf had said about a hobbit's senses, but it had continued to amaze him.

"Come on. Hurry." He threw it up with much difficulty.

"What about Thorin?"

"He can take care of himself, Bofur. The elf king is using you against him, you have to get away from here."

Bofur knew he was right, and followed him quickly. There was a ladder of metal inside. Bilbo went down first, with Bofur close behind. The toymaker pulled the trap door closed above him. He saw a latch with a hook to place a lock. He quickly latched it, pressed his flute, the only thing he had, into the lock hook and jerked with all his might causing it to snap, leaving a perfectly sized block of wood wedged in the latch.

They rushed down, and Bilbo did his best the speak over their footsteps, but still be some kind of quiet. "I have the keys. If we hurry we can release the other, and I have a plan for escape, but now we have to make sure Thorin is safe."

As they made it to the bottom of the ladder, Bofur stopped Bilbo quickly. "Go get the others. I'm going back for Thorin."

"No!" Bilbo gripped his arm, and only after dragging him a few paces did Bofur stop.

"Bilbo, please..."

"Bofur, no! Thorin Oakenshield can handle himself. I need your help! Think rationally!"

"I am, Bilbo... I love him. I can't just ran away from him like that!"

Bilbo had to stop and take a breath. The sudden emotion that came over him brought Bofur back to the moment at hand, but the hobbit buried it quickly. "I know how you feel, Bofur... However, we have to do this. We will go back for him. Together - if we have to." He gave the toymaker a soft smile, and with that, he surrendered, and rushed towards the dungeon with the burglar.

 _ **...**_

They managed to get to the dungeon undetected. Easier said than done. The first cell they reached was Bifur and Dwalin. Bofur whistled lightly, and Bifur perked at once. He rushed to the bars, and gripped them. When he saw Bofur, he smiled, and his hands signed frantically: /Escape. Hurry. Our leader. Where is he?/

"We're not sure." Bofur answered as Bilbo fumble with the keys, finally finding the correct one, and releasing them.

Bifur quickly started looking his younger cousin over for injuries, and Bofur had to tell him twice in Westron and once in Khuzdul that they didn't have time, and he was fine. They rushed down the line, releasing the dwarfs two by two. The last were Fili and Kili. Bofur rushed forward as Bilbo unlocked their door and checked the last cell on the row, but it was empty. Thorin was not among them.

The turned back around to see Fili capture Bilbo in a quick embrace, but it ended quickly, which a bright blush on both of them. Kili walked to Bifur and though there were no words, or contact, there was something between them that seemed like sparks. No one in the company had time, or care, to question either of the young brothers as Bilbo rushed them all deeper into the cellar.

Bofur ran quickly to the burglar, and spoke as they moved through the paths, obviously a planned route: "I have to go back."

"You can't Bofur. You'll get lost. We have to stay together."

"We can't leave him, Bilbo."

"We won't. I promise. Please, be quiet. All of you!" He turned and placed his finger to his lips. "Quick, but step lightly!"

The company managed to sneak their way through the cellar, passed the sleeping guards. Luckily for them, or they would have been alerted a long time ago. They all climbed into the barrels, but Bofur was frantic. "I'm not leaving without him, Bilbo."

"We aren't."

The hobbit found the lever to the trap door under the barrels. Just before he pulled it, a voice came from the barrels. It was Fili: "Bilbo, wait... You have to come with us!"

Bilbo had to bite his lip for a moment, before saying with a sad smile: "I'll catch up."

"No, wait!"

The hobbit yanked the lever, and the trap door fell open. The barrels and dwarfs dropped quickly, with Bofur and Bilbo watching, but then from the shadows a guard lunged out. The dwarf and hobbit jumped back. Bofur tossed his half-flute at the assailant without thought. The elf flung a real dagger in retaliation. They both dodged the blade, but Bilbo stepped too close to the half open trap door. As he fell, he reached out for Bofur, who was still recovering from his own movements, and before either them could stop it, they both tumbled down the trap door, and into the rushing currents.

The toymaker tried desperately to grab a rock, or branch. Anything to stop himself. He was leaving him behind. He, and the rest of the company were rushing toward freedom with their leader, his lover, left behind them. They quickly caught up with the barrels, and Dwalin quickly noticed the toymaker and hobbit kicking, and struggling in the water. He lunged out, and grabbed Bofur's wrist, while yelling to Fili to recover their burglar.

With much effort, and a few tumbles, they managed to squeeze into the barrel together, but Dwalin suddenly realized that Bofur had been _trying_ to jump out. "What the hell are ya doin', lad?!"

"Thorin is back there! We have to go back!"

"Dwarfs!"

The thundering voice caught everyone's attention. The waters had calmed, and it was then the company noticed the battalian of elves standing above the locked gate that led to freedom, with the elven king Thranduil standing in front of them. Thorin was standing in front of him, tall and regal as ever, even with twelve bows pointed to the back of his head.

"Thorin..!" Bofur gasped, and started to move again, but Dwalin held him still.

"Surrender now, or your king dies! Even you brutes can understand that!"

The company looked around at one another, and to Thorin, unsure of what to do. Bofur was shaking, his heart was either going to escape from his chest, or stop completely. He knew if he kept staring at the large piercing arrowheads aimed directly his love, he would go completely mad, but he could not look away. He was completely frozen. They all were.

Just as the elves started to advance on the company, something occurred that no dwarf would have ever thought would be good fortune. A black orc arrow flew threw the air and connected with the elven king's sword with a loud metallic sound. Orcs breached the walls immediately after. The elves scattered, and Thorin used the moment of confusion to dive into the river, and back among his company. Kili and Bifur were on him instantly, pulling him up and untying his hands.

The company sprang into action. Kili jumped as high as he could, and gripped the edge of the bridge. Bifur was under him instantly and pushed him. He snatched up a bow and some arrows from an unfortunate elf. He started shooting as many orcs as he could, making his way to the gate release.

Bofur dove out of the barrel, even with Dwalin's protests. He swam quickly toward the others, making sure to watch his sides for any attacking orcs. Just before making it to Thorin, who had yet to notice him for watching his nephew, an animalistic yell came from above them. An orc jumped from the bridge, aiming to land directly on the king. Thorin caught him as if it had been planned, and threw him roughly into a tree, snatching his sword from his hand expertly. With a smirk, Bofur gripped the side of his barrel. The king whipped around, sword raised but stopped quickly.

"Your majesty." The toymaker teased, smiling, despite the chaos around them, for a moment nothing else existed Thorin yanked him into the barrel, and they held each other tightly for only a few seconds.

"Kili!" Fili's voice brought them back to reality. They both stared in horror as the young prince fell to the stone, a large black arrow lodged into his leg, mere feet from the gate release. Before anyone else could react, a loud roar came from a barrel in front of them, and Bifur tipped it completely, swimming to the edge with incredible speed. He tackled the closest orc to him, savagely stealing his blade, and running it through his chest.

He rushed to the prince, hacking and slicing through the enemies that engaged him. Despite his injury, Kili made his way to the lever and pulled it. The gate gave way, and the dwarfs and barrels started flooding under the bridge, now a mere after thought to the battling elves. Thorin and Bofur watched as the young prince fell lifeless on the stone.

"Kili!" Thorin desperately tried to stop them but he could not reach the bridge, they were moving too swiftly. "No!" Bofur had to pull his lover back to keep their barrel from tipping them into the water. They watched with their hearts thumping in their chests. Then, to their incredible relief, Bifur dropped down into the river, a lifeless Kili in his arms. The water was going so quickly, but the orcs were on them relentlessly. Thorin protected Bofur easily, trying to count his company, and make sure no one had been left behind.

Soon, as the river slowed, so did the attack, and the dwarfs and hobbit found themselves floating in and amongst barrels toward a rocky bank. Thorin reached the shore first, planting the sword into the gravel, and holding it steady as they both climbed out. The king fell onto the rocks, and the toymaker was on him instantly, pressing their lips together despately.

Thorin gave in only for a second before turning his head. "The company-"

"Oh, hush." The kiss continued passionately. The company hadn't been directly told just yet, but there were enough whispers that it might as well be known. Words started to flow from the toymaker as the emotions rose in him. "You're so ... You could have ended the whole quest! For me! Don't be so ... so ..."

"In love?"

Bofur froze and stared down at him. Hazel eyes meeting blue.

Thorin gave him a very serious look, and cupped his face in his large hand. "I'd give up every piece of gold in Erebor if I knew you would be safe."

"Your people need you, Thorin. I'm not ... worth that."

Thorin let out a small scoff, but then placed another soft kiss to the toymaker's lips. "You are to me."

Before Bofur could speak the rest of the company started filing onto the beach. Bofur stood quickly, realizing that what they were doing wasn't exactly appropriate. He helped Thorin up, and the king's attention suddenly fell to his injured nephew, who was no being carried up the embankment by a frantic Bifur. The toymaker rushed to his cousin's side who was speaking so quickly in Khuzdul he couldn't make out a word of it.

"Bifur! Slow down..."

Finally the warrior calmed down enough once Thorin took Kili from his arms to tell Bofur that he had been poisoned and that he needed medicine right away. The king started to dress the wound, addressing the company loudly: "Everyone! We have to move quickly... Salvage what you can!"

Bofur did everything he could to keep his cousin occupied while Thorin prepared Kili for travel. The toymaker couldn't remember seeing him so worked up. It confused him a bit, but this was no time for interrogations. He had to keep Bifur calm if they didn't want a whole other problem on their hands. The others rushed around, assisting Thorin, and started watching for any pursuers.

They were down, but not out, and now they were one injured. They needed supplies, food, and rest, but they were together, and very much alive, which Bofur considered a successful escape. They were all shaken, but they knew recovery had to be swift. None of them would have guessed that salvation would come in the form of a fisherman named Bard...


End file.
